The present invention lies within the field of the sending and receiving of messages via an electronic device, for example a terminal or smartcard comprising several execution environments of which at least one is a trusted execution environment and another is a Rich-OS execution environment. It is recalled that execution environments, whether trusted or Rich-OS, comprise or are included in electronic assemblies of chipset or System-on-Chip type.
A trusted execution environment is implemented by means of a secure processor, possibly being a processor dedicated to this task or possibly having other functions, and a secure rewrite non-volatile memory; it is based on a trusted operating system.
Similarly, a Rich-OS execution environment is based on a rich operating system allowing the execution of applications of various origins such as the Internet.
At the present time, when a message is received by the transmitter-receiver of an electronic device, it is either transmitted to elements controlled by the Rich-OS operating system run on this device e.g. a screen or memory, or if the device detects that the message is received by a secure communication it is transmitted to a secure element embedded or inserted in the aforementioned device such as described in document US Patent Publ. No. 2008/0051122.
However, in the case of an electronic device of the aforementioned type i.e. comprising a trusted execution environment, when a message is intended for the trusted execution environment or one of the applications thereof, it is possible that a malicious application of the Rich-OS operating system retains or destroys the message which is therefore not transmitted to the trusted operating system. In this case the term denial-of-service is used.
There is therefore a need to improve the routing methods of messages intended for a trusted operating system or one of its applications.